Traditionally, a data center or chassis unit does not enforce a limit on the amount of power that servers within the data center can consume. As a result, servers are often allocated with more power than they actually use. In order to avoid unnecessary power allocation to the servers, power capping may be used to reduce the amount of electricity or power that servers can consume at a given time by enforcing power consumption limits. Ultimately, this can reduce the electricity costs of running the servers. When power capping is used, however, servers might not have enough power to run at their peak performance level, and as a result, power capping may cause performance degradation.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.